Spirit Circle
A spirit circle is a gathering of teammates (normally after a tournament) to reflect on their performance and give positive feedback to each other. It is alternatively called a Whiskey Circle by some because drinking hard alcohol is a pretty significant part of it. Not all ultimate frisbee communities embrace the practice, but Choco does one at least: * After every tournament * At every end of season retreat Steps Introduction Everyone should gather in a circle, ideally in a place that is quiet enough for everyone to be heard. The process can easily take over an hour, so everyone should dress for the weather and feel free to lie down or retrieve something that will make them be able to sit more comfortably. The first person to go (usually a captain) will summarize these instructions for anyone who needs them and give a short comment on how the tournament/season went. It is tradition for this person to also acknowledge teammates who couldn't make it to the circle for whatever reason, whether they had to leave early or were not able to make it to the tournament/retreat at all. Round 1 The same person who already has the bottle should take a drink of the volume and duration of their choice, then give a compliment or positive feedback to a specific person in the circle. See the Rules/Customs section below for general guidelines. Once they're done, that same person should take another drink, then meet the person who received the compliment or positive feedback in the center of the circle and give them a hug if they are both comfortable doing so. The receiving person should then take a drink and return to their seat. They should then give a compliment or feedback to someone else. Round 1 is not over until everyone in the circle has received a compliment or positive feedback. Each person can only receive once in Round 1. Round 2 Once everyone in the circle has received a compliment or positive feedback, Round 2 begins. In this round, there is no limitation on how many times an individual can be the recipient. However, the positivity requirement still stands. This will be the last round of many spirit circles. Round 3 If it has been a particularly lengthy spirit circle and momentum seems to be waning, Round 3 can be called. This can be any number of modifications to the rules, but some popular ones are: * A "fuck you" round. This is a round of compliments disguised as an insult. An example: "Fuck you, Sandy, for having an offhand backhand that is better than my dominant." * The elimination of the negativity penalty. This is most common when a recent opponent or circumstance deserves to be put down and people just need to get it off their collective chest. Rules/Customs * Spirit circles often happen at the end of tournaments when everyone is preparing to drive home. EVERYONE be aware of who is driving and adjust alcohol intake accordingly. Take care of your teammates. * Except under specific acknowledgement and agreement in Round 3, comments and feedback must be positive, regardless of the target. This includes any references to other teams or people, even if they deserve it. If a negative comment is said, see the Penalties section below. * The person who has the bottle has the exclusive right to talk. Be respectful and avoid interruptions. * The length of the compliment or positive feedback is entirely up to the person giving it. * Many people like to refer to the person they're complimenting as "this champ" and the keep the identity of the target a mystery until the end, but this is not mandatory. * To clarify, if a person has chosen to drink during the spirit circle, they will take two drinks every time they get the bottle: once after receiving a compliment, then once after giving a compliment. * Drinks are traditionally taken straight from the bottle, but anyone who might be sick can opt to use some sort of cup. * While the bottle being passed is the spotlight, everyone is encouraged to drink a beverage of their choice in addition. * Whiskey has traditionally been the liquor of choice, but there is no rule against bringing a bottle of whatever else a person likes to drink (and share) instead. * If things are going kind of long, people can call for restroom breaks. Penalties If anyone in the circle says anything negative about anyone or anything (including other teams or people who deserve it), they must step outside of the circle and do a full lap around it with one of two methods of locomotion: # A traditional crab walk # A traditional Zoidberg scuttle Each comment is individually punitive, so one lap must be done for each negative comment. Penalty Immunity Since the spirit circle after Regionals 2018, it has been generally accepted that one can achieve immunity from negativity penalties in a spirit circle by eating an entire banana (including stem, JESSE) immediately beforehand or during the circle. Category:Traditions